My Temporary Tattoos
by Ria1705
Summary: Tumblr prompt inspired! 'Soulmate AU where you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soulmates skin as well.' Ereri! Tumblr user let-Gavin-free came up with this prompt, just going along with it! Hope you enjoy! Rated T because of paranoia Ria


**Hi! I'm trying my hand at writing this story. This is based off a Tumblr prompt. I don't really know what this will turn into, but it's one of those "what if** _ **blah blah blah**_ **soulmate" things. I hope you like it!**

 **Mystery Art**

It started happening for the first time around three years ago. The first time, I freaked out, but now I'm used to it. Now I sit and watch, happy as the lines appear and start to form a new image every day. I watch as the strokes brush softly on my skin. I can feel it too. It's not painful, it's more like someone tickling me than someone carving into my skin.

It happens every weekday at around 1:30, right when I would be sitting down for science it would start. I got so distracted multiple times that I almost spilt chemicals on myself. Yes, that's what you've made me done.

I look forward to it now. That one time that I can just watch art happen on my own skin. The first time, I thought it would be permanent. I was relieved to watch as parts of it faded away later that night. Now though, I get disappointed, only happy when I remember that I will get a new picture the next day, or even sadder when I realize that I won't see the art for an entire weekend.

I've wondered where the beautiful images come from, but I gave up trying to figure it out long ago. It's just a mystery.

Well, it was. Until today. I heard a group of three friends talking a table over during lunch. They spoke softly, but I made out a few words.

"Art on arm… Appear… Match… " I didn't know what they meant, so I got up and asked. As I walked over, I observed the group. There was a tall girl with short black hair and a red scarf, a short blond boy with a body that suggested he was weak, and a boy with brown hair and a worried look on his face. I stood at the edge of the table for a moment, watching as they huddled together whispering frantically, before clearing my throat. They all looked alarmed and turned their heads quickly to me. I held in a laugh.

I spoke first. "Hello, I'm Levi, a third-year, and I heard you talking. I'm sorry to intrude, but I heard something of 'art appearing on an arm?'" I gave my most polite smile, most likely a scowl. They didn't look frightened, but the boy with brown hair, and, now that I looked closer, beautiful, turquoise eyes, began to blush.

The only girl of the group looked at the boy but spoke to me in a monotone. "Most people don't realize, but when you draw on your skin, the same thing appears on your soulmate's skin, wherever it was drawn. Oh, and I'm Mikasa." The boy beside her tried to casually pull down his sleeve to cover his wrist, but I saw the action and tried to see what was there. I was shocked.

There, on his arm which was being covered quickly, was an intricate rose, very much like the flower that resides on my arm. I looked at the boy again. The next words that came out of my mouth sounded devoid of emotion, but at that point in time, I was feeling every color of the spectrum. Yes, colors, that was how I felt emotion. "Did you draw that?"

He looked down at his lap, but, and I almost missed it, he nodded.

" **Yes."**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **OK! I hope you liked it! Tell me if I should continue this {I plan on} or if I should just leave it as it is. I hope to continue this, but I might not ever get around to it. Anyway… I am on break! Today is the start of my 'Winter of Anime!' I'm binging** _ **Your lie in April**_ **currently and hope to get through many more! I'm also trying to get through my 'Mountain of Manga' that I currently have checked out from the library. This winter will be spent in my room, thank you very much. Once again, I thank whoever is reading this for actually taking the time to look at this mess that is my story!**

 **Matakitene!**

 **~ Ria Phantomhive :)**


End file.
